Ridley vs Spyro
Description The battle of gaming's two iconic transforming purple dragons! '' Interlude Death Battle Theme ''Max: Dragons are always badass, fire-breathing, flying beasts. MadMaxPyro: But these two transforming purple dragons are leagues above most of the others. '' ''Max: Spyro, the hero of the dragon realm. '' ''MadMaxPyro: And Ridley, the space pirate dragon antagonist of the Metroid series. Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Spyro Spyro The Dragon Theme Max: According to a prophecy, every 10 generations a special purple dragon is born with the destiny of a hero, the Legend Of Spyro. MadMaxPyro: But the ancient dark master Malefor tried to stop this from happening by attempting to destroy Spyro before he hatched. Background- Height: 4 ft - Species: Purple Dragon- Nationality: Dragon Realm- Adopted by dragonflies- Adoptive brother to Sparx- Said to have A.D.D -Trained by 4 Dragon Guardians - Reincarnated every 10 generations Max: Spyro's egg was saved by Ignitus, a guardian dragon who then sent Spyro's egg floating down a river leading him to be adopted by a family of dragon-flies. MadMaxPyro: At first, Spyro could only make good use of his horns, tail, and claws. But he was pretty good at it able to ram foes with a strong headbutt charge attack. '' ''Max: But one day, when cornered by monkeys with his brother Sparx, Spyro unexpectedly breathed fire for the first time realizing he was... ADOPTED. ... It's ok Spyro, I'm adopted too. '' ''MadMaxPyro: After realizing this Spyro went on a journey to find his true home among other dragons. Oh, and that little shit Sparx tagged along, not that he needs him. Max: Spyro has a variety of awesome dragon powers that he acquired on his journey. Spyro has more breath attacks than just fire. After rescuing four dragon guardians they each taught him the ways of elemental combat. MadMaxPyro: Beyond just breathing fire, Ignitus taught Spyro to do more with it. He taught Spyro how to control and create huge blasts of fire around himself, he can do a fire dash attack, a fiery meteor attack, and his fire breath became stronger. Max: Volteer taught him how to use electric breath which can stun enemies and toss them into the air as well as concentrate the electricity into huge blasts as well'. '' '''MadMaxPyro: C''yril taught him to use ice breath to freeze enemies and shoot ice shards. He can even surround himself in an ice tornado shooting ice shards everywhere.'' Max: And Terrador taught Spyro to use earth breath being able to fire rock boulders from his mouth and rock stalactites. Spyro is even able to use the earth element to transform into a giant spiked ball covered in spikes like a spinning Bowser shell of doom! MadMaxPyro: Also, I'm not exactly sure where he learned this one from but Spyro is also able to manipulate the element of wind. With it, he is able to create miniature tornados and he is able to create as many as 6 tornadoes at once which will surround him and blow away anyone near him as well as slam himself to the ground to create a wind shockwave. Max: Spyro also finally learned how to use his wings to fly and honed his physical and chi combat with the martial art dragon kata. While he can use some basic horn jabs and tail swipes with this martial art, his most notable attacks with it are his chi attacks. Chi wings strikes enemies in front of with his wings releasing magical energy from them, chi roar creates a powerful shockwave, and chi punch releases a small energy ball in front of Spyro upon contact with an enemy. Plus, Spyro also somehow learned how to be able to briefly slow down time to improve his reactions. Plus, he learned the aether breath, a purple beam of energy that is more powerful than the other elements. Max: But this is all nothing compared to when Spyro is consumed by the element of dark aether transforming into Dark Spyro! DARK SPYRO MadMaxPyro: As Dark Spyro, he is far stronger and faster. Dark Spyro can petrify foes, use short ranged telekinesis, do a massive combo of every melee attack he knows in rapid succesion, expel enormous amounts of dark energy with the move "dark aether fury" and most importantly the dark aether breath which is absurdly powerful. The untamed power of Dark Aether resembles that of an atom smasher; it dismantles a target at the atomic level, literally "unmaking" it. However, when consumed by dark aether, it consumes Spyro's mind, body, and soul making him give in to his anger and hatred and he can't turn back to normal without outside help from his friends. Max: With all of this power, Spyro has accomplished great things. He mastered 5 elements, pushed a statue twice his size, withstood a 1.9+ megaton hit from the giant lava golem, flew faster than 159 miles per hour but in Skylanders his speed has been shown to be much greater being massively hypersonic to relavistic, he matched the giant golem's strength, and defeated Ripto, Red, Dark Cynder, Gaul, Lava Golem, and Malefor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But most insane of all after Spyro completed his quest defeating Malefor the dark master himself, Spyro used aether one last time to literally pull an exploding planet back together! WHAT THE FUCK?! ''' Max: Overall, Spyro is one of the deadliest dragons in fictional history. Ridley Ridley vs Samus (Ridley's Theme, Samus Aran's Theme) - Super Metroid Music Extended Max: Ridley is the purple dragon leader of the space pirates and arch-enemy of the bounty hunter Samus Aran. Background-'' .Age: Unknown .Height:12 feet .Weight: 600 pounds .Occupation: Leader space pirate .Fast in air, but slow on ground. .Very Large .Breathes fire. . Alternate forms .Known as " The Cunning God Of Death" 'MadMaxPyro: Ridley and his crew invaded Samus's Earth colony K-2L when she was just a little girl. Ridley murdered Samus's parents right in front of her... and everyone else on the planet EXCEPT for Samus. Ridley would regret this mistake about 10 times over give or take.' ''Max: Indeed, when Samus grew up she became a suited bounty hunter who with her skills and various arsenal of weaponry would defeat Ridley every single time. MadMaxPyro: But, he always survived somehow even when his body had exploded. Max: Yes, Ridley is infamous for his ability to cheat death on multiple occasions. So much, that he is referred to as the " Cunning God Of Death" in the official artwork of Zero Mission. DEATH CHEATS: .His survival of the destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans healing himself, according to the manga. .His "resurrection" as Meta Ridley following his first defeat by Samus on Zebes. .Having survived his fall on the Impact Crater by seemingly fusing with Phazon and later transformed into Omega Ridley after his defeat on Norion. .In Super Metroid, he returns with a purely organic body with no traces of Phazon. .He is unintentionally cloned by the Galactic Federation. . An X Parasite mimics his DNA, transforming him into Neo-Ridley. MadMaxPyro: And he never goes down without a good fight either! Ridley's trademark power is his plasma breath which he can breathe as a large stream or large fireballs. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. And of course being a dragon-like creature he can of course fly at fast speeds with his wings. Max: But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Ridley is able to change the pigments of it and harden it for extra defense. This also allows him to camouflage with his surroundings. Also, his absurd regeneration is responsible for allowing him to cheat death time and time again. And despite being a bloodthirsty monster who enjoys the death of others and destruction, making him seemingly mindless, Ridley is actually an intelligent battle tactician winning many battles against other powerful monsters through clever strategy. MadMaxPyro: Yeah, yeah this is all cool but let's move on to his alternate forms! Max: Sure thing, after Samus defeats Ridley in the depths of Norfair, the Space Pirate camp on Zebes recovered his remains. Ridley was "resuscitated" and had to go through a painful metamorphosis to become the cyborg behemoth. After completion, some of the early Pirate tests showed a huge increase in mobility, strength, and offensive potential and capabilities. They also added cybernetic modules and armor plating. With this transformation he had become Meta Ridley! META RIDLEY Max: As Meta Ridley, with his new wings, he has the ability to fly through space unaided. He's also built with extremely resistant armor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But the best part is that he has a shitload of powerful weapons built into his body. Like his Kinetic breath weapon, a giant, red plasma laser beam shot from his mouth. The Meson bomb launcher drops bombs powerful enough to damage the landscape. With the UltraThermal Flamestrike Projector he creates a fiery shockwave by slamming the ground, and he has the Multi-missile system to well... shoot multiple missiles of course!' ''Max: But, when Meta Ridley further infuses himself with Phazon he transforms into his even more powerful form Omega Ridley! OMEGA RIDLEY Max: As Omega Ridley his strength and defense skyrocket to insane levels however he is relatively slower than Meta Ridley. MadMaxPyro: And he's armed with a shitload more weapons. Omega Ridley can shoot an enhanced form of the Kinetic Breath Weapon which shoots a massive red plasma laser beam and fire at the same time along with an enhanced version of the Meson bomb launcher which can carpet-bomb an entire area. And an enhanced version of the UltraThermal flamestrike projector. He can also shoot countless small homing fireballs at once, large indestructible fireballs, blast phazon from his tail, a claw slash combined with a phazon blade, and even create an electric cage structure to trap foes via shockwave. '' Max: Ridley has managed to damage phazon-suited Samus, gravity-fusion suit Samus, take hits from Samus in both suits also putting up quite the fight, and was fast enough to outrace Samus's ship putting him at massively faster than light speed. Ridley even r''egenerated from a blast that took out the entire Space ''Pirate and human forces on the entire planet of K-2 L. All of these powers and death cheating may make Ridley seem like he's invincible but really he's not. ''MadMaxPyro: Yeah, even the " Cunning God Of Death" couldn't avoid death forever. In Super Metroid, Samus kills Ridley and Ridley finally legitimately dies, his body combusts and breaks apart, with every single individual piece disintegrating into ashes. Any other Ridley that showed up after that game's timeline were merely just clones. Max: And while Ridley is extremely intelligent able to command an army and build a robotic version of himself called "Robot Ridley" but Ridley is also cocky and arrogant which can leave him vulnerable in battle. He can tend to underestimate his opponents and overestimate himself. But overall Ridley is the space dragon who will usually always cheat death in what ever way possible and ensure everyone else's death. MadMaxPyro: Except Samus's of course! Intermission Max: Both purple dragons are ready to battle. '' 'MadMaxPyro: It's time for a DRAGON DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Battle Gaul (Well Of Souls) - The Legend Of Spyro: The Eternal Night OST Extended Spyro is seen flying as fast he can, after hearing screams of fear and distress coming from the distance. Spyro reaches the area within the Dragon Realm as his eyes widen in shock and horror seeing that everything is on fire with many of his fellow dragon brethren killed. The perpetrator is shown to be none other than Ridley. The dragons try to fight back, breathing fireballs at Ridley but breathed his own plasma fireballs back at them, destroying their fireballs and hitting them with his own, severely burning them to a crisp disintegrating them to ashes. Ridley also scratched and impaled other small dragons up close with his claws killing them as well. Ridley points to his space pirate crew, commanding them to move forward. ''Ridley: Kill as much as you want! Have fun! '' His space pirate crew fly off ahead of Ridley causing more destruction. His crew is about to kill more innocent small dragons and dragonflies. Ridley laughs sadistically about to watch in pleasure but suddenly he sees his crew members being shot out of the air by multiple fireballs. The remaining dragons and dragonflies used the chance to escape safely. The fireballs were from Spyro, who turned around in mid-air looking at the large dragon-like pterodactyl monster down below him. Spyro flew down closer towards the ground and shouted to Ridley up close. ''Spyro: Who are you?! Why are you doing this?! Ridley: I am Ridley, leader of the space pirates and I won't stop until I have conquered your land, little dragon! Spyro: Well, I'm Spyro guardian of this dragon realm and I won't let you... Suddenly Sparx shows up having followed Spyro and buzzes around Ridley. Ridley gets irritated and crushes Sparx within his palm killing him. Ridley: Puny pathetic insect. Spyro's face is in shock and grief. Spyro: Sparx! NO! ...That's it! You will pay for the lives you have taken here today you monster! '' Vs. Ridley- Super Smash Bros Brawl Music Spyro instantly uses a fire dash attack ramming directly into Ridley's body with his horns. Ridley doesn't flinch and retaliates by grabbing Spyro in his claws and picking him up effortlessly with one hand. Ridley drags Spyro across the ground hurting him and then flies towards a wall and slams Spyro against it. Ridley starts dragging Spyro against the wall high in mid-air in the same way that he does to Samus. When Ridley brings them off the wall, he was about to follow up by scratching Spyro with the claws on his other hand but before he can, Spyro uses his fire breath, breathing fire directly on Ridley's face burning him and making him drop Spyro out of his hand. Ridley brushes off the flames quickly as Spyro starts flying back up towards him. Ridley breathes a plasma fireball at Spyro while Spyro breathes his own fireball back. The fireballs hit each other causing an explosion upon contact. Both Spyro and Ridley repeatedly breathe more fireballs at each other but both of them fly past and dodge every fireball from each other. This continues until Ridley very quickly flies directly at Spyro and starts scratching Spyro repeatedly all over with his claws and talons. Ridley follows up by stabbing Spyro's body with his spear tail causing him to yelp in pain. Ridley while keeping Spyro in place with his tail is about to brutally bite Spyro's head with a plasma breath infused bite but right in that instant, Spyro activates dragon time, briefly slowing down time. In that time frame, Spyro spun himself around swerving to the right of Ridley dodging his bite. Spyro used the time-frame of dragon time to start a counter-assault on Ridley with the martial art of dragon kata. Spyro started off with some basic attacks using a quick forward jab with his horns, vertical and horizontal tail swipes/stabs, claw slashes, and then followed up by using some chi magical energy attacks. Spyro used chi wings slashing Ridley with magical energy from his wings, and then used chi roar which created a powerful shockwave zapping Ridley and then Spyro finished his assault with chi punch, using a magical punch on Ridley which released a small energy ball onto Ridley hitting him and knocking him back a few feet. This whole combination of attacks was done in only a few seconds and was completed just as dragon time wore off. Ridley smirked, impressed and surprised by his foe's counter-attack. ''Ridley: Interesting, you have some skills little dragon. '' ''Spyro: Well, I wouldn't be the hero of the dragon realm if I didn't. '' ''Ridley: A hero who shall die an honorable death! '' Ridley breathes a large stream of plasma breath towards Spyro. Spyro counters by breathing his own stream of fire breath back. The plasma and fire breath attacks collide with each other pushing against each other in a power struggle. However, after several seconds Ridley's plasma breath wins over and hits Spyro burning him. Ridley then quickly flies at Spyro, doing a 360 degree spin smacking Spyro downwards with his large wings and smacking him further down with a claw slash. Spyro falls far down from the air and crashes onto the ground hard causing it to crack. Spyro looks up seeing Ridley flying up high above him who starts charging up more plasma in his mouth. Ridley breathes a large plasma fireball downwards towards Spyro. Spyro rolls and flies upwards barely managing to dodge it. Both back flying in the air again, Ridley and Spyro once again engage in a fireball duel breathing fireballs at each other but again to no avail as they both continually dodge. ''Spyro: Alright! You asked for it. Time to switch things up. '' Spyro starts using his electricity breath, breathing a blast of electricity at Ridley. The electrical energy cuts through Ridley's plasma fireballs dispersing them. But Ridley himself flies around each current of electricity dodging it all and rushes towards Spyro. But Spyro saw this coming and started to concentrate the electricity and creating a huge lightning storm. Just as Ridley reached him, Spyro released a huge blast of the electricity around himself. The powerful electricity hit Ridley, zapping him repeatedly and making him start falling down. Ridley plummeted to the ground far down below leaving a huge crater in his wake. Before Ridley could get back up, Spyro used his ice breath on him. Spyro breathed a beam of ice at Ridley freezing him in place. Spyro then flew down to the ground where the frozen Ridley was. Spyro used his earth manipulation to transform into a large spike covered ball and rolled towards Ridley. Spyro in his spiky rock ball form crashed into Ridley slamming him against a wall and piercing him with the spikes causing bleeding on Ridley. Ridley roared in pain as then he was knocked through the wall as rubble and debris fell on him. Spyro broke out of his rock ball form. ''Spyro: Woohoo! STRIKE! '' Suddenly though, Ridley broke out of the rubble roaring loudly in anger. Spyro hopped back in shock. ''Ridley: Little bastard! You may be powerful, but you won't defeat me! Ridley starts injecting himself with phazon causing him to start transforming. His body starts becoming metallic with armored plating and yellow wings. He had transformed into Meta Ridley! Vs. Meta Ridley- Super Smash Bros. Brawl Music Meta Ridley let out a huge roar as Spyro stepped back a little. Spyro: ... Heh, that's... interesting. You know, I think this metal look suits you. Matches the coldness of your heart. '' ''Meta Ridley: Shut up and prepare to die! '' Meta Ridley with his now even further enhanced speed flies at Spyro before he can react, grabbing him with his hand and dragging him across the ground. Meta Ridley then latches onto Spyro with his talons and then flies up in the air with him, proceeding to then slam back down on the ground slamming Spyro to the ground as doing so also activates Meta Ridley's Ultrathermal Flamestrike projector burning and zapping Spyro with a fiery shockwave hurting him. Meta Ridley continues to do this same thing to Spyro several more times. Meta Ridley slams Spyro to the ground one more time and then flies up a little shooting many missiles down at Spyro. However, Spyro manages to get up and fly out of the way dodging. Spyro then starts flying away to try to get some distance. ''Meta Ridley: You can't escape your demise coward! '' Meta Ridley flies after Spyro chasing him, easily catching up to him, and shoots multiple more missiles at Spyro. Spyro flies away dodging as Meta Ridley proceeds chase flying above Spyro and dropping many bombs from the meson bomb launcher as well as shooting more missiles. Spyro looks up seeing this barrage of projectiles all about to hit him. Fortunately for Spyro, he tapped into dragon time again to slow it all down and then activated his wind manipulation creating six tornadoes blowing all of the projectiles away and also propelling Meta Ridley in the other direction. Meta Ridley while swept in a tornado gets sent crashing into a nearby house. Spyro flies over to check on him only to see Meta Ridley instantly bust out through the roof of the house. Meta Ridley then starts breathing plasma fireballs, shooting bombs and missiles all at once. Spyro counters with his own fireballs, electric breath, ice breath, and earth breath in succesive order. Spyro's projectiles win over all hitting Meta Ridley but Meta Ridley took it like a champ, his armor greatly reducing the damage and he didn't flinch. Meta Ridley then flies straight towards Spyro grabbing and uses his kinetic breath weapon instantly blasting Spyro in the face with a red plasma laser beam before he could react damaging him and sending him flying. Spyro gets sent to the ground skidding across it uncontrollably. Meta Ridley then breathes another plasma fireball at Spyro hitting, burning, and sending Spyro flying and landing onto a random mushroom platform. Meta Ridley flies above Spyro and laughs. ''Meta Ridley: Bwha! Prepare for your death! '' Meta Ridley then charges up his kinetic breath weapon to full power and this time breathes a giant powerful red plasma laser beam down towards Spyro. However, before it can hit him, Spyro counters it by breathing a purple beam which was none other than aether. Spyro's aether beam easily overpowers Meta Ridley's plasma laser beam as Meta Ridley gets directly hit by the powerful aether beam as he screams in pain taking a ton of damage as a lot of his armored plating gets destroyed. ''Meta Ridley: Impossible! WHAT is this power?! '' ''Spyro: It's called aether bud! '' Spyro breathes another aether beam which Meta Ridley this time flies out of the way to dodge. Meta Ridley holds himself in pain as sparks are coming out of his metallic body from the damage he had sustained. He knew he had to amp things up. Meta Ridley further injects himself with phazon as his metallic body starts going away becoming now more crystal-like. He had transformed into Omega Ridley! (Stop music) ''Omega Ridley: Behold my ultimate form! '' However, Spyro has had enough as his body then starts getting surrounded in a dark aura as his purple skin turns black and his eyes turn completely white with no pupils. He had transformed into Dark Spyro! ''Dark Spyro: Behold MY ultimate form! '' Dark Spyro Theme (if team Spyro) OR Omega Ridley Theme (if team Ridley) ''Dark Spyro: I'm DONE with you! I'LL KILL YOU! '' Dark Spyro instantly breathes the dark aether beam at Omega Ridley but Omega Ridley counters with his now enhanced kinetic breath weapon breathing a massive red plasma flaming laser beam back. The two beams clash and struggle against each other. Dark Spyro's dark aether beam was easily overpowering Omega Ridley's plasma laser beam but just in time to save his own life, Omega Ridley shot a large blast of phazon from his tail at Dark Spyro's face knocking him back a bit and made him stop his dark aether beam causing him to get hit and damaged by Omega Ridley's massive red plasma flaming laser beam. Dark Spyro gets sent flying far by the beam as Omega Ridley quickly flies up to him. However, just as he reaches, Dark Spyro expels an explosion of dark energy all around him knocking Omega Ridley back. Dark Spyro then follows up by flying at Omega Ridley and using a combination of all of his dragon kata melee attacks on him including dark energy infused chi punches damaging Omega Ridley but then Omega Ridley counters by using a phazon blade claw slash, slashing Dark Spyro repeatedly and then slashed him downwards and following up by slamming down on him with his talons and burning him with fiery shockwaves from the enhanced ultrathermal flamestrike projector. Omega Ridley then created an electrical cage structure and trapped Dark Spyro within it. Dark Spyro got zapped as he touched it. Dark Spyro roared in anger. ''Dark Spyro: You're the criminal and I am the one put behind bars?! '' ''Omega Ridley: I shall PUT you in your grave next! Omega Ridley then set down on the ground and started repeatedly slashing the imprisoned Dark Spyro with his phazon blade. Omega Ridley then flew above and dropped a large bomb from his enhanced meson launcher onto Dark Spyro causing a large explosion. Afterwards, when the smoke cleared Dark Spyro was still there having sustained some damage but more so extremely angered and suddenly released an enormous explosion of dark energy destroying the cage structure and sending Omega Ridley flying far back. Dark Spyro roared in rage. Omega Ridley starts to breathe large fireballs and small homing fireballs. Dark Spyro uses telekinesis on some nearby large rocks and blocks them all with them. Explosions are seen as smoke surrounds where Dark Spyro was. Suddenly he pops out from the smoke flying at a fast speed directly at Omega Ridley ready to finish this battle once and for all. Dark Spyro: BURN IN HELL! '' Dark Spyro once again breathes the dark aether breath this time at point blank range giving Omega Ridley no choice but clash with it breathing his massive red plasma flaming laser beam. The two beams clash once again just as before. Desperate in quickly losing the beam struggle, Omega Ridley tries to do what he did before blasting phazon from his tail but this time Dark Spyro with dragon time predicts it, reacts to it, and swats it away effortlessly. Dark Spyro then amps up his dark energy even further causing his dark aether breath to blast through Omega Ridley's beam as the dark aether directly hit Omega Ridley causing him to scream in pain as he starts getting vaporized. ''Omega Ridley: NOOOOOOOOO!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!... Omega Ridley then gets completely vaporized out of existence having been dismantled at an atomic level by the dark aether. Dark Spyro sets down as it is all over observing all of the fire and destruction. Dark Spyro: Nobody messes with me pal. Dark Spyro flies off into the distance not knowing what to do now after losing everything and no way currently to turn back to normal. Results Spyro 1- Opening Theme MadMaxPyro: Holy shit! That was insane. Max: This was damn close. Both Spyro and Ridley had certain advantages over each other. Ridley was faster, more intelligent and had more alternate forms. Spyro's main advantages were that he was more powerful and more durable than Ridley. Spyro's feat of not only defeating Malefor and taking hits from him, a purple dragon with the same power and potential as Spyro but also pulling a large exploding planet back together afterwards was just enough to put him above Ridley's close planetary power and durability. Ridley meanwhile while powerful does always fail against his own adversary Samus. MadMaxPyro: However, the tricky thing is that Ridley had a bit of a big speed advantage being massively faster than light due to his flight being fast enough to outrace Samus's ship while Spyro was hypersonic to relavistic at best. This would make it seem like Ridley could blitz Spyro and take the win solely based on that. BUT, there is one more factor to consider. Spyro's ability of dragon time. With the ability to slow down time, Spyro would be able to react at crucial moments and be able to react to Ridley's attacks despite his speed advantage. '' ''Max: But beyond strength, speed, and durability it is also important to compare their powers/abilities. Spyro with his elemental arsenal and aether generally had a more versatile and more powerful variety of attacks than both base Ridley and his alternate forms built with weaponry. Speaking of alternate forms, having both Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley may have given Ridley an edge but Dark Spyro was way beyond the power of both of them. The dark aether breath being his ace in the hole overall in this battle. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Yeah, not even Omega Ridley could possibly survive Dark Spyro's dark aether breath which as we have stated dismantles a target at an atomic level and breaks matter apart at that level. Sadly for Ridley nothing in his arsenal as any form of himself could beat such a blast and he could only avoid it for so long. Not even the cunning God of death could endure an attack that intense. Ridley was dra-gone. Max: The winner is Spyro. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Activision vs Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles